<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the world is too heavy, too big for your shoulders by orcafox</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24033484">the world is too heavy, too big for your shoulders</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orcafox/pseuds/orcafox'>orcafox</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Legend of Zelda &amp; Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst and Humor, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Link (Legend of Zelda) Needs a Hug, Scars, Serious Injuries, Tags May Change, Team Bonding, Wolf Link (Legend of Zelda), [midna voice] what the fuck. what the fuck, some headcanons in here too so yknow, the boy has anxiety what am i supposed to say</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:06:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,712</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24033484</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orcafox/pseuds/orcafox</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Link, not to be rude but-” </p>
<p>He paused, stepping out from the Eldin’s spring and sending her a faux confused look. “Wait- You? Rude? <i>Never.”</i> There’s a small smirk on his lips, and she hates it. Her expression twists a bit, even if it’s hard to see in her shadow covered form. </p>
<p>“Alright nevermind! I’ll be blunt, you smell absolutely atrocious.”<br/>//<br/>Short summary? Midna be like “damn :/ this kid kinda have trauma tho…..”<br/></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Link &amp; Midna (Legend of Zelda)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. scars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i was replaying twilight princess and yknow, what everyone's favorite lil wolf man had ~*depression*~<br/>also hats off to you if you recognized the title from athlete's rubik's cube, which used to make me sob as a child</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Link, not to be rude but-” </p>
<p>He paused, stepping out from the Eldin’s spring and sending her a faux confused look. “Wait- You? Rude? <i>Never.”</i> There’s a small smirk on his lips, and she hates it. Her expression twists a bit, even if it’s hard to see in her shadow covered form. </p>
<p>“Alright nevermind! I’ll be blunt, you smell absolutely atrocious.” Midna points to his tunic, which by the way, still had some charcoal smudges from the mines. “You reek of smoke and to be honest? I’m sick of it.” </p>
<p>A sincere look of confusion mixed with embarrassment crosses his features. He picks at the old tunic, almost squinting at it. “I do?” </p>
<p>Midna rolls her eyes, “Oh that’s convenient, as a wolf you can pick up anything from the smallest rodent to the week-old scent of a soldier’s trail, but you aren’t even aware of your own stench?” </p>
<p>He only shrugs as he grabs Epona’s reins, leading her away from the spring. “Sorry, I guess I got so used to the smoke that I didn’t even notice.” He’s gone sheepish now, “I guess we can rest for a day, that fused shadow isn’t going anywhere.” Patting Epona’s mane, he sends Midna a questioning look, almost like asking for permission. Well, less of permission but more of a blessing that she won’t complain the entire time. </p>
<p>While she would love to finish her business in this world, Goddess knows she’s sick of it already, but he has been towards their goal at a surprisingly quick pace. Two fused shadows under their belt in under a month is pretty good by her standards, although she’d never let that praise reach his ears. But sometimes, you have to throw the old dog a bone. </p>
<p>She almost chuckles, Link will probably always equivalate a faithful dog in her mind. A dumb, but an increasingly loyal, stupid dog. </p>
<p>Sliding back into his shadow she muttered, “Do what you want, I don’t really care. But I’m not leaving this village until you smell halfway decent.” </p>
<p>Link shakes his head in an almost chuckling manner, leaving no snarky comment as he leads Epona to the Elde Inn. </p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Fortunately, those little brats from Ordon had enough respect to leave him (them) alone. Alright, maybe ‘brat’ is a little strong for the youngsters, but Goddess, just watching them wore her out. Although, she can certainly understand why Link is so protective, like some village older brother. Or maybe a babysitter, that felt fitting seeing how that Talo boy acted.</p>
<p>Though, she can absolutely understand that dedication to those you love, but doesn’t mean she’s going to stop calling them what they are; brats. </p>
<p>Laying back on the bed, her mind singled on the meekest boy of the bunch. What was his name, Colin? Yeah, that sounds about right, it sounds Hylian enough. She couldn’t help but notice how Link tended to the boy over the others, although they probably hadn’t noticed. Especially after his capture, the poor soul. </p>
<p>It’s no old memory, but something she still has to recall on command. The very second Bulblin had faded into the abyss below the bridge, Link didn’t hesitate to retrieve Colin from the monster’s capture, practically projecting himself off of Epona to rescue the boy.<br/>
<i><br/>
Midna left his shadow, astounded to see Link in such a state. Of course, that came with the fact she hasn’t known him for long. But… She’d never seen such a worried expression cross his face. Maybe worried wasn’t the word, no, more like distressed. Pure anxiety forming in his expression that almost made her own stomach churn with grief.<br/>
</i><br/>
He always seemed so collected, so calm, even when she met him in the castle’s prison, he carried an air of composure.<br/>
<i><br/>
“Colin!” He had cut the ropes quickly, throwing them to the side and taking a gentle hold on the young boy. “Please- Colin, wake up!” </i></p>
<p>
  <i>The youngster remained unconscious, facial features were unmoving. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>This only seemed to throw Link further into a frenzy, she could swear to see the beginnings of tears in his eyes. He pressed his ear to Colin’s chest, growing eerily silent as he awaited either a relieving or destroying answer. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Midna felt her breath almost stop- The brat couldn’t actually be dead, right? He didn’t even know she existed, but seeing any youthful light flicker out was disturbing, Hylian or Twili. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Link finally let out a shaking sigh of relief, tears finally leaving his eyes as he only tightened his embrace. “He’s alive- He’s alive-” Despite being an answer to the dreading question, it sounded more like a mantra to ground him. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Midna looked away, this all felt far too personal for her to witness. They were simply companions due to sick, twisted circumstances, what right did she have to watch such an emotional reunion? Yet, she couldn’t rid her mind of his shaking voice. </i>
</p>
<p><i>“He’s alive.”</i><br/>
<br/>
The sound of approaching footsteps finally drew her back to reality, steps that sounded almost intentionally quiet, as if to not bother the other patrons. Well, whatever patrons the sad old Inn had left. Link finally enters, closing the door quietly behind him and he actually seems relaxed for once. Good for him, but she can’t relate until they have that last fused shadow. </p>
<p>“Amazing, I didn’t know you could actually smell halfway decent.” She ruffled his damp hair, some water still dripping. “Maybe next you can present like a mild-mannered gentleman, or is that pushing it?” </p>
<p>“And here I thought I was just your little dog servant.” He set the tunic next to the bed, probably to clean that next. </p>
<p>“Maybe you can be one of those fancy dogs, you know, the ones that snobby rich people get.” Chuckling, she adds, “Your barking already sounds like their annoying yaps, so I’d say you’re about there.” </p>
<p>Shooting her an annoyed pout, a small grin crossed his face before he shook his head wildly like a mutt, spraying water everywhere. Nearly shrieking to avoid the offending water particles, she moved behind him. He chuckled at her reaction, taking the towel from around his shoulders and giving his head a good scour. </p>
<p>“I see you’re just as aggravating- too…” Her words nearly died as her eyes landed on his back. Admittedly, she’s never seen his skin bare before, but this was… </p>
<p>Well, it was concerning, to say the least. </p>
<p>Meek violet bruising stretched alongside a ragged scar. From the nape of his neck to the small of his back, pale pink healing skin revealed itself, unfortunately, new from the slightly inflamed look of it. It was irregular, but most of the bruises are placed along his neck, nearly faded in its meekness but still recovering. </p>
<p>He has… never mentioned this. </p>
<p>“Link… What is this?” Midna’s fingers trace the outside of the irregular whitened edges, her fingers cold against his warm, corporal, skin. She forgets herself admittedly, but she can forgive herself this once. </p>
<p>He removes the cloth from his head, falling hauntingly silent for a breath. She can feel his heartbeat through the flesh, quiet and steady, but pressing forward. </p>
<p>“I- Uhm, got that awhile back.” He pauses, what for? “It was back when Colin and… Ilia were kidnapped.” Voice becoming hoarse as those syllables leave his throat. Ilia… </p>
<p>“Bulblin and some other monsters attacked the Ordona springs that day, taking them both and leaving me unconscious… Heh, I guess you can see why.” His laugh was so weak, even as he brushed off the topic. Hell, it sounded more like he was comforting her rather than himself. </p>
<p>Retracting her hand, he moved away, seemingly bothered by her touch. Something somber settled in her chest, if not for a rare moment. </p>
<p>“They hadn’t taken you.” </p>
<p>He sends her a strange look, “Pardon?” </p>
<p>“They hadn’t taken you, why?” Tapping her chin in question, she pressed, “They were intent on taking the children, for whatever reason, why did they leave you?” </p>
<p>For a brief moment, she can almost see regret in his eyes- But he turns away and shrugs, “I’ve no clue.” He chuckles, “I guess I’m lucky they didn’t right?” His voice suggests relief. </p>
<p>But she can tell he doesn’t believe that. </p>
<p>Upon reflection, his reaction when seeing the brats- <i>kids</i>, she corrected- again made sense now. To see them relatively unharmed must have been a burden lifted from his shoulders, even if the body count was missing a single. Even so, does he carry something because of that day? </p>
<p>“...Do you wish you had been taken too? So you could’ve protected them?” </p>
<p>When he didn’t respond, she felt regret well in her throat. Why would she ask that- why should she care anyway? His life doesn’t matter, just his assistance in their goal. Besides, after this is all over, she’s never going to see- </p>
<p>“I wish I had been better in the first place, maybe then this wouldn’t have happened.” Link’s voice is so low, so <i>exhausted</i>, it’s something so raw, so unguarded. </p>
<p>Reaching out, her cold hand brushes his shoulder, “Link-” </p>
<p>He simply waves her hand away, smiling as he turns back to her, tarnished clothes and tunic in hand, “I should probably get these stains out before they set in. Wouldn’t want to travel with a stinky wolf-man right?” Moving past her, he leaves the room again, the fake smile he wears only deepening her shame. </p>
<p>As cruel fate would have it, he’s not the one who should carry the guilt for their situation. No, he is just another poor unfortunate soul produced by her ignorance, is he not? </p>
<p>---</p>
<p>The succeeding day is quiet, which isn’t exactly unordinary for them. They’ve spent countless days in comfortable silence, whether it be traveling between villages or dungeon crawling through hordes of monsters. However, this silence felt still, awkward, unmoving like their usual flow. </p>
<p>Link is checking back through his supplies, muttering to himself about counts in his head and surely keeping a list, however disorganized it may be. They hadn’t talked since last night, but come on, how do you come back from the emotional blunder that whole mess was? It wasn’t as simple as their newly accustomed teasing. It almost felt like she was meeting him again, that same socially awkward, yet strangely confident, boy who was suddenly charged with saving the world. </p>
<p>One thing she did note from the previous night, she’d never seen him tend to that nasty injury. Her stomach churned at the image, internally retching. </p>
<p>Floating over and grabbing the loose roll of bandages he kept, she threw it at his face. He gave her a look like that of a surprised dog. </p>
<p>“...Yes?” He sounded confused but intrigued at that. </p>
<p>“Your back, it’s never going to heal properly if you don’t do something about it. Down all the red potion and second-hand cat milk you want, it’s going to leave something nasty behind with inaction.” </p>
<p>He lightly scoffed, almost a laugh, “Yes Midna, because I can totally see where it needs the most attention.” </p>
<p>“I guess I have to do everything for you.” Flicking his nose and sighing dramatically, she grabbed the gauze and swiveled around to his back, “Take off your shirt- don’t give me that look or I will strangle you with this- and I’ll deal with it.” </p>
<p>He actually laughed for the first time, like a genuine laugh too, “Aw, you do care about me.” </p>
<p>Pulling the dressing around his now bare chest and back, she mumbled a few curses to herself, never thinking she’d be doing this again. When the bandage felt tight but not enough to hurt him, she felt pleased with her work. It wasn’t pretty but it worked, it covered that unpleasant scar up if he were to undress again, and with some red potion salve, maybe it would start healing properly too. </p>
<p>“Only a little, so don’t get too cocky alright? I still plan on getting that fused shadow no matter what, so don’t think I’m going to start being easy on you.” </p>
<p>Link chuckles again, returning his undershirt on his body and moving to grab the tunic next. “Whatever you need to tell yourself to sleep at night.” </p>
<p>“What? I’m serious! You’ll be a bag of depressing bones after I’m done in this world!” She faded back into his shadow, totally not pouting. “Don’t think I won’t keep my word.” </p>
<p>As he buckled his sword holster around his chest, he continued to tease her with increasing mirth, at the expense of her pride. The price was fair to see him return to their normalcy though, even if it was just temporary.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. youth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>me, picking up twilight princess link: this boy can fit so many headcanons!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Link had a sense for a lot of things, when the Ordon brats were upset, whether or not to approach a certain monster within his league or not, and even with animals. He denies it, but she has caught up talking to Epona more times than she can count. He’d usually give some weak excuse, something like, <i>‘What? Why would I talk to a horse? It’s an animal she can’t understand me-’ </i>then chuckling sheepishly. Bonus if he would sneak her an extra snack too just for existing that day, silly horse must have it pretty good for being a mount. </p>
<p>But one thing, that she will even compliment him on, is his impeccable foresight when it came to traveling. When she’d be pressuring just to get a move on, he would have the smallest inkling of an idea to get something- whether supplies or an extra shield- like he knew they’d need it. </p>
<p>Which ended with them in Barnes’ place, the strange little man who had mentioned running a bomb shop in the past. She was almost impressed, for such a cowardly man he lives a somewhat dangerous life. </p>
<p>“Yknow, usually I wouldn’t sell explosives to a minor, Renado would have my ass if he found out.” Barnes gave a hefty laugh, “But I think I can make an exception, seeing as you saved the Gorons and therefore, saved my hind from financial ruin.” </p>
<p>Midna struggled to keep silent in Link’s shadow, had she heard that right? This guy, who had slain monsters like it was nothing and took on the form of a beast with ease, was a<i> kid?</i> No way, Barnes must be terrible at guessing age ranges, no way that this guy was barely a young adult. </p>
<p>Right? Right, yeah. It certainly would weigh on her heart differently if it was true. </p>
<p>As per their usual, Link opted towards remaining silent for their trip. Sure, their banter was a nice change of pace, it’s not that he had an unpleasant voice or anything, actually she enjoyed hearing his mind when he wasn’t throwing her snark right back at her. However, it still felt a little strange, seeing as he only began having real conversations with her a little after entering the forest temple. At first glance, he’s a meek thing socially. Built like a brick house and could manage most physical tasks, from wrestling enraged goats to fighting the Gorons head on. </p>
<p>But getting him to socially engage? Oh that’s something entirely new, he almost seems uncomfortable around new people. She’s noticed, specifically in crowds, he gains an air of anxiety to him, nervous shifting to uncertain glares. However, it never stops him from responding kindly, as inexperienced he is within a faster pace of life. </p>
<p>Which reminded her- the curiosity was enough to kill any cat, so she might as well ask. </p>
<p>“You.” She came up from his shadow, hovering next to Epona as she took a slow pace. </p>
<p>“Me.” A small smile formed on his face, “Is something wrong?” </p>
<p>Almost protesting, she had to admit that fit the description well. Maybe not wrong, but certainly concerning. </p>
<p>“How old are you?” She paused, that sound weird without reason, “I realized I never asked, but when that little bomb man-”</p>
<p>“Barnes?” </p>
<p>“That’s the one- yeah. I heard him call you a kid or something, which had to be insulting right?” She giggled in her usual condescending manner, “Some full-fledged adult yet you’re still being referred to as a youngster.” </p>
<p>Link gained a timid expression, even avoiding her gaze, “Actually,” He paused, almost amused with her assumptions, “I’m not even eighteen yet.” </p>
<p>She pulled on Epona’s reins, causing the horse to let out a surprised snort as to the sudden stop. Link only gazed at her, puzzled and totally unbothered by the elephant in the room. </p>
<p>“Exactly, how old are you?” She grabbed his tunic, glaring daggers at the boy. </p>
<p>He paused to think a minute, before contently answering with, “Sixteen, although I’ll be seventeen in a few months, if my concept of time isn’t wrong.” She let the cloth fall from her hands as the guilt set in. “Is something wrong with that?”</p>
<p>Great, so not only was she forcing this guy with emotional baggage to help complete her goal above all others, but here comes the fact that he’s just some kid too. Sure, not a child and she would never see him as one, but recalling how she was at that age, she knows the kid must have matured fast to act like some stone faced adult. </p>
<p>That hit her heart a little differently, somehow feeling worse than she did back in the Inn. </p>
<p>The impact must have hit Link too, because he suddenly gained a worried expression, “H-Hey! I wouldn’t worry about it, I don’t mind helping you out, seeing as I wouldn’t have a choice either way.” There he is again, seemingly comforting her above his own doubts he must harbor. “Honestly, I just had to mature a bit faster than my peers is all, don’t worry about it.” </p>
<p>Something similar to resentment settled in her chest, but it wasn’t at the boy though. No, she couldn’t hate him even if she tried, he’s far too caring for his own good. Despite what his resting bitch face might suggest, he was a gentle person. </p>
<p>Midna finally let herself sigh, she has to let that go for now, despite how terrible it makes her feel. But he left a curious statement, so she might as well ask. </p>
<p>“Maturity is never a bad thing in youth, usually. But why were you a special case in your village?” There she goes again, caring about his personal life when she had no right to. “You don’t have to answer, I don’t care either way.” Smooth cover, Midna. </p>
<p>He set Epona back into a slow but steady pace, mulling over his answer before starting softly, “I didn’t really grow up in a traditional stable household.” She focused on him, surprised to see that he spoke with no pain or suggestion of dislike towards his past. </p>
<p>“Rusl and Uli, Colin’s parents if you recall, took me in as a child. They’ve never really said what happened to my birth parents but, over the years I have a pretty solid idea of what happened.” Link leaned forward, patting the young horse comfortingly, “They were always good to me, Uli has always treated me as if I was her own, but Rusl wanted me to gain some independence earlier than the others.” </p>
<p>He leaned back now, thinking once more, “I think I was… Yeah, I think I was about twelve when I was out on my own, in that little house outside the village. Longer before that he had been teaching me to fend for myself.” </p>
<p>Her eyes widened, “Twelve? Why so young?” Link had always spoken so fondly of his foster parents, but forcing a kid out on their own at such a young age felt a little cruel. </p>
<p>“Again, he knew things were going to be a bit different for me being an orphan, so he saw it as toughening me up before the world did it.” He let out a dry laugh, “Although, it was recently here, before this all happened of course, he actually apologized for being a bit rough on me as a kid. It’s why he tries to be patient with Colin now, I suppose.” </p>
<p>But alas, here he was, shrugging it all off as if it didn’t matter, “I never really minded though, especially since the entire village tried to chip in to raise me before and afterwards. Even if it was out of pity.” </p>
<p>Sometimes she wished she never asked, because here she was, caring about him when he’s supposed to be a means to an end. Goddess damn this world for being bitter to the boy. Even now she would stand by her remark, that village is full of morons. </p>
<p>Link regained an expression of composure, a soft pleasant smile returning to his face, “No need to be sour about it, it was years ago and I don’t really mind.” She remained silent, perhaps in judgement of his foster family. Realizing she isn’t going to change her opinion, he let the conversation drop, mostly. </p>
<p>“If I made you uncomfortable, I apologize.” Again, so genuine, it’s almost sickening. “You’re always one for the truth, I didn’t think about holding anything back so,” His words lingered. </p>
<p>“No, don’t apologize for speaking your mind. It’s in the past and neither of us could change it.”  Midna sighed, returning to his shadow, “I’m… I guess I’m sorry that you never got to truly be carefree, if not for a little bit in life.” </p>
<p>He hummed, opting to stay silent but she felt that her words did reach him, if just a little. </p>
<p>When they entered the twilight once more, shadows spanning over the land in a manner Midna felt only she could appreciate, watching the boy change into a wolf left her uneasy, to say the least. In the few times she witnessed him take change, he always took it in stride, never whining or complaining about the pain she <i>knew</i> was there. </p>
<p>However, when she took her place along his back, she noticed something for the first time. Well, technically the second but that wasn’t the point. The scar the boy had, now with a closer look and knowledge of what he had endured, she could make out it’s jagged edges underneath his dark fur. As he wandered the new twilight covered area, she couldn’t help but trace the outlines of the rough skin.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>so real quick abt his age: i found sO many different sources stating different things, so i decided to go with the middle man and make him 16 beginning of the game, and 17 by the end so uh. yeah.<br/>plus i think it hits a bit harder to think some random teen was handed the world with the goddesses like "lmao have fun :) no pressure"</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>can i just say, that i had to load up the game to see what the village's inn was, and i was so fucking furious to find out it was literally just ELDE INN.<br/>IM SO UNIRONICALLY MAD ITS SUCH A BAD JOKE?? WHAT THE FUCK. WHAT THE FUCK</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>